Sueurs froides
by Chawia
Summary: Un fou a décidé d’attenter à la vie de Ryûichi Sakuma ! Mais Tatsuha est bien déterminé à ne pas le laisser faire, et ce quel qu’en puisse être le prix…


**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter. Merci beaucoup à Kris pour sa relecture !

* * *

_Hé voilà ! Terminé pour la journée ! Et maintenant, j'ai juste le temps de me passer le DVD du dernier live des Nittle Grasper avant de manger !_

Ainsi songeait Tatsuha en ce beau soir de Juin en retirant ses chaussures dans l'entrée de la maison qui jouxtait le temple familial. Comme tous les soirs il avait secondé son père dans son office sauf que, contrairement aux fois précédentes, il n'avait pas un seul instant eu la tête à ce qu'il faisait. Et pour cause ! Depuis qu'il avait quitté son lit, bien des heures auparavant, Tatsuha ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose : le concert des Nittle Grasper qui avait lieu le lendemain-même au Seibu Kodô Hall de Kyoto.

Le garçon conservait précieusement au fond d'un tiroir de sa chambre le billet pour le concert, pour lequel il avait séché une matinée entière de cours et encouru les foudres paternelles. Mais pour pouvoir admirer Ryûichi Sakuma tout au long d'une soirée, il était prêt à bien pire !

Il remontait le couloir menant aux chambres quand une phrase de Mika frappa ses oreilles et retint aussitôt son attention.

« Bien sûr que non je ne dirai rien à mon frère. Tu sais bien comment il est quand il s'agit de son chanteur ! »

Intrigué, le jeune moine se coula lentement le long de la cloison du salon et tendit l'oreille. Sa sœur était au téléphone, et… de qui parlait-elle ?

« Oui, Tôma, je sais. Tu es le plus compétent pour régler cette histoire, mais…

- …

- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais très bien comment il réagira, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Cette lettre ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal, surtout avec cette tournée. »

Tapi dans l'ombre du couloir, Tatsuha retenait son souffle. De qui Mika et son mari parlaient-ils ?

« Des menaces de mort ?! Mais Tôma, c'est… Bon, je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais. Ce n'est pas la première fois, après tout. »

_Des menaces de mort ? Mais… de quoi ils parlent ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

« À demain, alors. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien à qui-tu-sais. »

Tatsuha l'entendit raccrocher et battit vivement en retraite vers l'entrée, le cœur battant, harcelé par mille questions et suggestions toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. De qui sa sœur et son beau-frère avaient-ils parlé ? Sur quoi s'étaient-ils mis d'accord pour garder le secret ? Quelle était cette histoire de lettre et de… menaces de mort ?

_Non… ce serait…_

« Tatsuha ? Tu es rentré ? appela Mika du salon.

- Oui ! Je suis là, Mika ! » répondit-il avec l'entrain qu'il affichait ordinairement, en reposant bruyamment ses chaussures à leur place afin de faire croire qu'il venait tout juste de les retirer.

Sa sœur vint à sa rencontre, et rien sur son visage ne laissait paraître qu'elle venait d'avoir quelque conversation téléphonique que ce soit avec quiconque.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il innocemment, et ne récoltant ce faisant qu'un regard étonné de son aînée.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ? Tu as de ces questions, parfois… »

Était-ce un effet de son imagination ou les yeux de Mika venaient-ils de se dérober légèrement aux siens ? Elle mentait. Et le garçon pensait savoir à quel propos…

« Je vais méditer un peu dans ma chambre », dit-il, s'efforçant de prendre un air dégagé. De plus en plus perplexe, Mika se contenta d'un « Essaie de ne pas t'endormir, on va bientôt souper », avant de le regarder s'éloigner le long du couloir.

Aussitôt dans sa chambre, Tatsuha se laissa tomber sur son lit, les jambes molles. Ryûichi Sakuma était en danger. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'autre chose, tout ce qu'il avait entendu – qu'il n'avait pas été censé entendre – concordait pour aboutir à cette terrible conclusion.

Le chanteur des Nittle Grasper avait reçu des lettres de menace. Quelque part dans ce pays, un être abject s'était assis à une table et avait rédigé des _menaces de mort_ à l'encontre de la star planétaire qu'était Ryûichi. Qu'avait-il bien pu coucher sur le papier de sérieux au point d'alerter Tôma ? Quels noirs fantasmes cette créature hideuse avait-elle formulés ? Tatsuha en avait des sueurs froides rien qu'à l'imaginer.

De quelle manière ce détraqué comptait-il agir ? Très certainement pendant le concert… ou juste avant, au cours de l'arrivée des artistes… ou juste après, à l'occasion du départ de ces mêmes artistes… ou à l'hôtel ? Le garçon secoua la tête, désespéré. Impossible de savoir, les hypothèses étaient trop nombreuses, et même alors, le cinglé avait-il l'intention d'agir ici, à Kyôto, ou en toute autre occasion ? Il pouvait frapper n'importe où, n'importe quand !

Tatsuha sentit qu'il perdait pied et se rua à la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Mika avait parlé de concert. De plus, si Tôma l'informait à cet instant, c'était sans doute parce que cette, ou ces lettres de menaces, étaient récentes…

Le jeune moine croisa son regard désemparé dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Et Ryûichi, dans quel état pouvait-il bien être, lui qui avait peut-être tenu dans ses mains le papier sur lequel était couché ce flot d'ordure ? Aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, il existait dans le monde des gens qui n'aimaient pas Nittle Grasper. Tatsuha connaissait même des lycéens de son âge qui en parlaient en mal – pure jalousie, voilà tout. Tout au long de leur carrière jalonnée de succès, il ne faisait nul doute que chacun des membres du groupe avait dû faire l'objet de critiques virulentes et se faire adresser des courriers par forcément adulateurs… Il y avait des dingues partout, Tatsuha le savait. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait était le coup de fil de Tôma à sa sœur : Seguchi n'avait pas pour habitude de demander conseil à quiconque quand il s'agissait de ses affaires, et s'il avait jugé bon de s'épancher auprès de sa femme… c'est que l'heure était grave.

Et dans ce cas, il ne pouvait pas demeurer les bras croisés.

XXXXXXXXXX

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir ! Je… je vous promets que je ne dirai rien à la police ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi !!

- Non ! Un cloporte de ton espèce ne mérite pas de vivre ! Toi et tes semblables déshonorez le Japon avec votre musique dégénérée – et toi, le plus connu d'entre tous, servira d'exemple ! »

Épouvanté, Ryûichi redoubla d'efforts pour tenter de se libérer des liens qui lui enserraient les poignets, en pure perte.

« Mais avant cela… J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi ! »

Des mains brutales lui arrachèrent son tee-shirt et Ryûichi se mit à hurler.

« NOOOON ! »

Son cri l'arracha à son cauchemar et Tatsuha ouvrit les yeux, tremblant, baigné de sueur. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve. Mais quel rêve ! Horriblement, épouvantablement réel. Tous les jours la presse faisait état d'atrocités commises par des pervers, et pour le garçon il était hors de question de laisser son Ryûichi adoré faire la une des journaux en qualité de nouvelle malheureuse victime de l'un de ces cinglés.

Il lui fut impossible après cela de retrouver le sommeil, mais quand se leva sur Kyôto l'aube violette du jour du concert des Nittle Grasper, Tatsuha avait mis au point un plan d'action et était plus déterminé que jamais à le mettre en œuvre, et ce quelle qu'en puisse être l'issue. Il n'avait cessé de répéter à l'envi qu'il était prêt à tout pour Ryûichi Sakuma, l'heure était venue de le prouver.

À dire vrai, son plan était simple – voire simpliste – mais il ne voyait pas trop comment procéder autrement. Il allait surveiller. Sa longue nuit sans sommeil, toute troublée qu'elle ait été, lui avait permis de faire le tri parmi les possibilités d'agir du maniaque, pour se concentre finalement sur le moment du concert et les heures qui précédaient. De toutes façons, Tatsuha ne disposait pas d'un autre créneau d'intervention.

La maison était encore endormie à cette heure matinale. Sans bruit, le garçon alla récupérer quelques affaires dans un débarras puis entreprit de méticuleusement préparer son sac. Ceci fait, il s'assit en tailleur au beau milieu de sa chambre et pria longuement, suppliant les Kamis de lui donner la force de conduire à bien sa mission et de mettre hors d'état de nuire l'individu bestial qui avait jeté son haineux dévolu sur la brillante étoile qu'était Ryûichi Sakuma. Quand, plus tard, il sortit de sa chambre comme s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller, le cheveu en bataille et le regard passablement embrumé, sa sœur n'y vit que du feu.

« Je rentrerai tard ce soir, Mika, annonça-t-il en remplissant copieusement son assiette – il lui fallait prendre des forces dès le début de la journée.

- Oui, je sais. Le concert des Grasper. Depuis le temps que tu nous rebats les oreilles avec ça, tu penses peut-être que j'avais oublié ?

- Je te les rebattrai peut-être moins si tu avais accepté de demander à ton cher et tendre de me présenter Ryûichi quand il était de passage au Japon, répondit Tatsuha d'un ton boudeur, masquant son excitation derrière une routine bien rôdée. Et d'abord, ils seront à Kyôto ce soir, non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de passer un coup de fil à Tôma pour qu'on les rejoigne après le concert, juste quelques minutes ?

- Nous avons déjà parlé de ça des dizaines de fois, il me semble. Tu crois que le jour d'un concert est le moment le mieux choisi ? Surtout en ce moment, Tôma a pas mal d'affaires préoccupantes à régler. »

Cette dernière remarque jeta de l'huile sur le feu de l'inquiétude qui brûlait au fond du cœur du jeune moine depuis la veille. L'air de rien, il enchaîna :

« Tu parles, c'est ce que tu essaies de me faire croire ! À t'entendre, il est toujours débordé d'affaires plus urgentes et délicates les unes que les autres !

- Parce que tu t'imagines que gérer une société comme N-G se fait tout seul ? » fut la réponse de Mika, qui jugea le sujet clos et se servit à son tour une généreuse portion.

Tatsuha partit peu après, officiellement pour le lycée. En réalité, il se rendit tout d'abord dans un convenience store et acheta des provisions. Ensuite, il prit la direction du Seibu Kodô Hall, la salle de concerts où devaient se produire les Nittle Grasper, et de là il entreprit de se choisir le meilleur des points d'observation.

Le Seibu Kodô Hall était une salle de spectacles rattachée au campus de l'université de Kyôto. Un parvis dallé s'étendait devant l'entrée principale, bordé de part et d'autre par une haie d'arbres et de buissons tenant lieu de séparation avec les autres départements du campus. À cette heure de la matinée, il n'y avait encore personne en dehors d'un employé du service d'entretien affairé à vider les poubelles installées devant l'entrée de la salle.

Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, Tatsuha fit lentement le tour du bâtiment et ne tarda pas à localiser les entrées de service. Un petit parking, à l'usage du personnel et des utilisateurs, était aménagé de l'autre côté de la salle, protégé par une grille et surveillé par un gardien. De là, une allée remontait le long du flanc gauche de l'édifice jusqu'à une petite porte menant aux coulisses. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil consterné aux alentours. Rien ne protégeait l'accès à la salle, en dehors d'un service d'ordre qu'il supposait conséquent. N'importe qui pouvait se dissimuler parmi les buissons qui bordaient l'allée et se jeter à corps perdu sur Ryûichi pour lui planter un couteau en plein cœur…

Tatsuha frissonna et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces afin de chasser de son esprit la vison qui venait d'y naître – Ryûichi étendu au sol, les paupières closes, un filet de sang coulant d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes sur ce qui semblait être un dernier sourire, beau jusque dans la mort…

« Pas question que je laisse une chose pareille se produire !! » rugit-il, faisant fuir une volée de moineaux surpris et épouvantés.

Il remonta lentement la petite allée jusqu'à la porte. Non, le service d'ordre allait probablement fouiller les buissons et bloquer l'accès au parvis. À moins que l'agresseur ne vienne du toit – ce qui paraissait peu probable, compte tenu de la hauteur de la salle.

_Oui mais, s'il a un fusil à lunette ? Si c'est un dingue de sniper ?_

Une angoisse renouvelée lui tordit les entrailles, mais il parvint tant bien que mal à la refouler. Les cinglés qui en avaient après les personnalités publiques n'étaient pas des tueurs à gage. De plus, le Seibu Kodô Hall était relativement isolé des autres bâtiments. Non, si attaque il y avait, elle se produirait sans doute ici, à l'occasion de l'arrivée ou du départ des Nittle Grasper.

Tatsuha soupira ; ne restait à présent plus qu'à trouver le point d'observation idéal… et surveiller.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ils sont là ! Regardez, ils arrivent !! »

Des cris et des appels surexcités retentirent dans la foule des fans de Nittle Grasper amassée depuis des heures devant l'entrée de la salle de spectacles. En effet, précédés par une cohorte de gorilles à la carrure impressionnante, les trois membres du groupe vedette remontaient l'allée secondaire qui conduisait à l'entrée des artistes. La chevelure violette de Noriko se détachait nettement au loin, tout comme le pelage rose de Kumagorô, que Ryûichi agitait en guise de salut.

Des personnels du service d'ordre bloquaient l'accès à la petite allée, repoussant derrière des barrières métalliques ceux qui s'étaient précipités pour voir leurs idoles.

« Noriko je t'aime !!

- Kyaaah !! Ryûichi !!

« Tôma, t'es le meilleur !! »

Les deux claviéristes disparurent par la petite porte. Ryûichi, lui, se retourna une dernière fois vers les fans agglutinés derrière les barrières et leur adressa un grand salut du bras.

« À tout à l'heure ! » lança-t-il, et il allait emboîter le pas à ses camarades quand, bondissant par dessus le muret de clôture derrière les arbres, un homme se rua sur le chanteur et, avant qu'aucun des gardes du corps n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste, lui planta avec sauvagerie un couteau de cuisine dans le dos.

Ryûichi vacilla et, sans même un cri, s'effondra à terre, foudroyé.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur le parvis, puis des hurlements horrifiés s'élevèrent ; Ryûichi Sakuma venait d'être assassiné.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tatsuha se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant comme une feuille, et jeta un regard égaré autour de lui. Le dallage blanc du parvis du Seibu Kodô Hall, écrasé de chaleur, renvoyait une lumière crue qui l'obligea à refermer les yeux.

Un rêve. Encore un, et plus horrible encore que celui de la nuit précédente, si réel jusque dans ses moindres détails ! Le garçon se passa une main mal assurée sur le visage puis tira une bouteille de son sac et but un peu d'eau. Il avait la gorge abominablement sèche. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était presque 14 heures – il avait dû s'endormir juste après avoir avalé le contenu de son bentô, sous l'effet de la chaleur et du manque de sommeil.

Tatsuha jura et se mit debout d'un bond. Au temps pour sa surveillance active et efficace ! Il avait fini par s'installer dans un coin ombragé, au pied d'un bouquet de fusains, d'où l'on pouvait voir à la fois l'entrée principale et de service. À l'aide d'une paire de jumelles, le jeune moine se livrait depuis le matin à une observation attentive des lieux, et surtout des allées et venues qui y avaient pris place, mais rien jusque là n'avait été de nature à éveiller sa suspicion.

Mais qu'il se soit endormi était une très mauvaise chose… Fébrilement, il entreprit une fouille minutieuse de toute la bande de verdure qui longeait l'allée, mais à son grand soulagement il n'y trouva personne et retourna s'asseoir à son poste d'observation, fermement déterminé à ne plus manquer une seule seconde de vigilance.

L'après-midi s'annonçait long, mais il allait de la vie même de Ryûichi.

XXXXXXXXXX

À 17 heures, le parvis s'était considérablement peuplé. De petits groupes de fans, la plupart adolescents, patientaient en bavardant, réduisant de manière appréciable le champ visuel de Tatsuha. Déjà, il ne distinguait plus que le haut de l'entrée principale, devant laquelle attendait un grand nombre de personnes, désireuses de s'approprier les meilleures places. C'était d'ailleurs parmi elles que le garçon aurait dû se trouver, piaffant d'impatience à la perspective de bientôt pouvoir admirer le grand Ryûichi Sakuma au sommet de son art. Au lieu de quoi, stoïque et résolu, il avait choisi de sacrifier sa soirée, mais pour quelle cause ! La vie de Ryûichi valait bien une journée de perdue – et de loin !

Des visages dans la foule, sans cesse grossissante, lui étaient familiers. Ces deux filles qui passaient en riant fréquentaient son lycée, quant à ce gros garçon à lunettes, il avait été dans sa classe au collège. Tous ces gens paraissaient heureux et excités d'assister à ce concert… Se pouvait-il que, parmi toutes ces personnes, se soit dissimulé un être au cœur noir animé par la haine et qui s'apprêtait à précipiter au bas des Cieux l'ange pur et rayonnant qu'était Ryûichi ? Tatsuha serra les poings. Jamais ce maniaque ne parviendrait à ses fins, pas tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie !

Malheureusement, plus l'ouverture des portes approchait plus la surveillance du jeune moine devenait malaisée. Les gens se bousculaient à présent sur le parvis, scandant les noms de chacun des Grasper, chantant en chœur les refrains de leurs hits les plus célèbres. L'ambiance devenait festive mais l'angoisse ne cessait de croître au fond du cœur de Tatsuha.

« Ils sont là ! Regardez, ils arrivent !! »

Le garçon tressaillit, comme frappé par la foudre, et braqua aussitôt ses jumelles en direction de l'allée que les Nittle Grasper, encadrés par une service d'ordre impressionnant, étaient en train de remonter. Immédiatement, des dizaines de fans abandonnèrent leur place dans la queue et se massèrent devant les barrières métalliques qui obstruaient l'accès à l'allée, et que des membres du service de sécurité tentaient de maintenir en place.

« Noriko je t'aime !!

- Kyaaah !! Ryûichi !!

« Tôma, t'es le meilleur !! »

Avec une horreur indicible, Tatsuha prit conscience que la scène de son rêve était en train de se reproduire, et qu'il n'avait absolument aucun moyen d'intervenir si le maniaque se décidait à frapper. Il balaya frénétiquement la bordure buissonneuse qui longeait l'allée de ses jumelles puis revint sur les Grasper qui, Ryûichi en tête, se dirigeaient vers la porte latérale tout en saluant la foule des fans hystériques.

C'est alors qu'un fugitif reflet métallique retint son attention, et il sut qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé. Mais avait-il encore le temps d'intervenir ?

Tatsuha n'hésita pas. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il s'élança en direction du groupe d'admirateurs surexcités qui tentaient de repousser les barrières métalliques, bondit sur les épaules d'un grand garçon, se raccrocha à une applique lumineuse fixée à la façade de la salle, franchit dans la foulée les barrières et le cordon de sécurité et se précipita comme un dératé sur le vigile en tenue qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et le regarda fondre sur lui d'un air effaré. L'homme fit le geste de saisir quelque chose sous sa veste mais le garçon, d'un dernier effort, se jeta sur lui de tout son poids et l'envoya violement rouler au sol. Puis, un éclair de douleur lancinant lui traversa le crâne, et tout devint noir.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Tatsuha ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

Le jeune moine battit des paupières et grimaça. Il avait l'impression fort désagréable d'avoir la tête prise dans un étau qui lui comprimait douloureusement les tempes. Tout était flou autour de lui… Se pouvait-il qu'il ait bu autant, la veille au soir ? Jamais encore il ne s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois pareille !

« Mika… pas si fort… ça cogne… »

Il n'osait envisager en cet instant un sermon de sa soeur sur l'abus d'alcool et ses méfaits, il se sentait bien trop mal pour endurer semblable supplice… minute. Abus d'alcool ?

« Oh, Tatsuha, j'ai eu si peur quand Tôma m'a appelé ! Il paraît que tu as agi au péril de ta vie pour arrêter un fou qui voulait agresser Ryûichi Sakuma ?! »

Ryûichi ! Mais bien sûr, comment avait-il pu tout oublier ? Il se redressa d'un geste vif et geignit de douleur avant de se laisser retomber dans son lit, assommé. Mais que s'était-il passé, au juste ? Le souvenir lui revint graduellement d'avoir repéré le maniaque qui en voulait à Ryûichi, d'avoir franchi les barrières de sécurité et de s'être jeté sur l'homme… Ensuite, plus rien.

« Ryûichi ! Comment va-t-il, Mika ? Il a été blessé ?

- Non. Grâce à toi. On a retrouvé un pic à glace sur le vigile que tu as maîtrisé. Il a avoué, d'ailleurs. Il avait l'intention de s'en servir contre Ryûichi Sakuma. Tu ne le croiras jamais, Tatsuha, tout ça parce que c'était un fan de Bad Luck ! Il n'aurait soi-disant pas supporté la reformation des Nittle Grasper et décidé d'éliminer Sakuma afin de supprimer leur plus grand rival… Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois intervenu ? On aurait presque dit que tu savais qu'il allait se produire quelque chose, à ce que m'a dit Tôma. »

Tatsuha se palpa précautionneusement le front – ceint d'un épais bandage – et grimaça.

« Hé bien… En fait, j'étais au courant pour les lettres de menace. »

Mika ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Des lettres de menace ? De quoi tu parles, Tatsuha ?

- C'est bon, Mika, pas la peine de continuer à me mentir. Je sais que Ryûichi a reçu des lettres le menaçant de mort. Je… je t'ai entendu en discuter avec Tôma, hier soir. Je sais bien que tu as promis de ne pas m'en parler, mais tu peux bien me le dire maintenant. De toutes manières, Ryûchi est hors de danger. »

Un air de perplexité sans bornes se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Tatsuha… Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu es allé t'imaginer, mais… Il n'a jamais été question de lettres de menace concernant qui que ce soit, déclara-t-elle posément.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu as promis à Tôma que, je cite, « tu ne dirais rien à ton frère », parce que tu savais comment il régissait quand il s'agissait de « son chanteur ?

- Oh ! Alors c'était ça ?! »

Mika secoua la tête, partagée entre l'envie de rire et la consternation la plus totale.

« Il n'a jamais été question de Sakuma, mais de Shûichi. Tôma a reçu hier matin une proposition d'XMR, une grosse maison de production américaine, manifestement Shûichi les intéresse beaucoup et ils aimeraient entrer en contact avec lui, expliqua-t-elle à son frère qui se contenta de la regarder sans comprendre.

- … Et alors ? finit-il par demander.

- Alors, Tôma redoute que Shûichi soit séduit par leur proposition et ne décide de quitter N-G pour XMR, car si c'était le cas, nul doute qu'Eiri le suivrait, malgré tout ce qu'il pourra prétendre. Pour éviter que cela se produise, Tôma est prêt à tout, y compris à menacer Shûichi de mort s'il manifestait l'envie de donner une suite favorable à cette offre. Tu sais bien combien il peut être excessif, parfois…

- Alors… « mon frère » faisait référence à Eiri, et « son chanteur » à Shûichi ?

- Bien entendu ! Tu n'es pas mon seul frère, que je sache ! »

Tatsuha laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé. Il s'était monté la tête tout seul et avait échafaudé les pires hypothèses à partir de conclusions totalement fausses. Oui, mais, il n'empêchait qu'il avait bien sauvé la vie de Ryûichi, et c'était bien cela le plus important, en fin de compte.

« Mais j'avais raison, au bout du compte. Et je suis fier d'avoir été là quand il le fallait, même si… j'aurais bien aimé assister au concert », acheva-t-il en tentant un vaillant sourire. Il était tard à présent, et le concert devait battre son plein. Il soupira.

« Ce sera pour une autre fois… En attendant, les Nittle Grasper te doivent une fière chandelle, et Tôma te fait savoir qu'il te remercie sincèrement. »

Mika partit peu après, et Tatsuha ne tarda pas à plonger dans un profond sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, une vive lumière illuminait sa chambre. Sa tête était considérablement moins douloureuse, et il se frotta les yeux en bâillant.

« Tu te réveilles enfin, Tat-chan ! »

Cette voix ! Le garçon se retourna vivement dans son lit, le cœur battant, sans plus tenir compte de la douleur qui battait entre ses tempes. À ses côtés, assis sur une chaise et son fidèle Kumagorô posé sur les genoux, se tenait Ryûichi Sakuma.

« Mon… monsieur Sakuma… balbutia-t-il, à la fois incrédule et submergé de bonheur.

- J'ai eu peur, tu sais ! Quand j'ai vu que tu ne bougeais plus après t'être cogné la tête contre la porte, je voulais t'accompagner à l'hôpital, mais Tôma m'a assuré que tu avais la tête dure… Tu m'a sauvé la vie, Tat-chan ! Ce vigile avait un pic à glace sur lui ! »

Ryûichi se leva avec élan de sa chaise et, d'un geste spontané, serra contre lui le jeune moine qui sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine et manqua défaillir.

« Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier, Tatsuha. Mais comment as-tu su que… que cet homme voulait m'attaquer ?

- À cause de son porte-clés.

- Son porte-clés ? répéta Ryûichi, ses grands yeux bleus emplis de surprise.

- Oui. Je l'ai vu qui brillait à sa ceinture. C'est… un porte-clés vendu avec une édition ultra-limitée du dernier single de Bad Luck, Shûichi me l'avait montré il y a quelques semaines. Je l'ai reconnu, et j'ai pensé que seul un fan absolu de Bad Luck pouvait se l'être procuré… et comme je croyais que quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à vous, j'en ai conclu que c'était lui, et… j'ai agi, expliqua Tatsuha, délicieusement enivré par le parfum de l'eau de toilette de son idole, qu'il avait senti de si près.

- Tu as été magnifique, Tat-chan. Quand je t'ai vu sauter par-dessus les barrières, j'ai eu l'impression de voir un super héros, comme dans les films. Jamais je n'oublierai ce que tu as fait pour moi, et je n'aurai pas assez de toute ma vie pour te remercier. »

Ryûichi sourit, un beau et doux sourire qui illumina son visage de séraphin, puis il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur la joue de Tatsuha qui, sous le choc, en oublia de respira.

« Merci du fond du cœur, Tatshua. »

Ses yeux d'un bleu profond miroitaient d'émotion et le garçon sourit lui aussi, presque timidement.

« Je le referai s'il le fallait, monsieur Sakuma, dit-il simplement.

- Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi, Tatsuha. »

Une expression indéfinissable glissa comme une ombre au fond des yeux de Ryûichi qui se remit debout d'un bond.

« Ah, mais avec tout ça tu n'as pas pu assister au concert ! Alors, si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, je peux te chanter quelque chose, qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Chanter pour lui ? Rien que pour lui, en tête-à-tête, le flamboyant Ryûichi Sakuma et lui ? Que pouvait-on répondre à semblable proposition ? À condition, bien entendu, de ne pas s'évanouir sous le choc !

_C'est encore un rêve, c'est pas possible… Je vais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre…_

Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, et Quand Ryûichi, de sa voix pure et sans égale, entonna les premiers mots de_Sleepless beauty_, le garçon se sentit fondre de bonheur aussi sûrement qu'un cube de sucre dans un verre d'eau.

_Il chante pour moi, juste pour moi ! Et il est si beau… Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville, et… je crois bien que je pourrais mourir sans regrets, maintenant._

Tatsuha, cependant, ne mourut pas ; bercé par la voix de velours de son idole, il finit par s'endormir, un magnifique sourire peint sur le visage.

Ryûichi ramassa Kumagorô, s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds du garçon endormi et, doucement, déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la chambre, abandonnant Tatsuha à des rêves qui, si l'on en jugeait par son expression, ne pouvaient être que merveilleux.

FIN


End file.
